


Waltzing

by Bored_Cinnamon_roll67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also this is my first time posting so pls go easy on me, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tags, Interrupting mrs hudson, Kinda sad but not really, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67/pseuds/Bored_Cinnamon_roll67
Summary: Sherlock teaching John to dance and it veers into.... other directions :D





	

"And two to left. Good, John."  
"Really?"  
"Certainly. You're a fast learner. Your timing is excellent."  
John preened at Sherlock's unusual compliment, something that seemed to be growing more frequent recently. 

Sherlock was teaching him to dance. In the dimly lit living room of the flat, with all the furniture pushed to the walls, ambient violin music, and the blinds drawn, John might have remarked that it was a bit romantic, if it wouldn't have been wildly innaproprite, of course. He mentally kicked himself for even thinking it. By this time next week, he'd be a married man. Besides, if Sherlock really did....have feelings for him, he would have let John know, wouldn't he? Still, John could not shake the absurd thought that Sherlock really was more attchched than he let on. John noticed things. Just little things, but things none the less. Like the way Sherlock would hold his gaze much longer than John thought necessary, or the way Sherlock would always, without fail, make an excuse for just touching John. Nothing much. A brush of the arm, a bump of the hands, a "John, get me my phone out of my pocket.". But it was enough to make John wonder. John thought about the time they first met, how Sherlock- 

Suddenly, John was falling. Lost deep in thoughts he knew he shouldn't even be having, he tripped over sherlock's feet. Or his. But that didn't matter. What did matter though, was that Sherlock had caught him in a perfect dip before he hit the ground. 

John's breath hitched in his throat as he took in his situation. Sherlock's hand was on the nape of John's neck and the other was in the middle of John's back, supporting him. John had, instinctively, thrown his arms around Sherlock's neck. 

John could hear nothing but the pounding of his heart in his ears, mixed with the sweet violin music they had been waltzing to.  
As he looked up, he met eyes with Sherlock. 

Sherlock's gaze was soft, yet intense. Like ocean blue flower petals with a muted fire behind them. 

"John.."  
John licked his lips nervously.  
"Yes?"  
But Sherlock didn't reply. Instead, he did something that spoke volumes more than words could have. He let his eyes drift down to John's lips, and he brought his face just a few inches closer to John's, lips so near, but still not touching. He was waiting for John to close the gap.

And John did. He gently lifted his chin upwards, gingerly placing his lips on Sherlock's. 

The kiss was chaste. And sweet. Until John deepened the kiss as he licked at Sherlock's lips, begging to be let inside. Sherlock almost immediately opened in response and electricity shot up John's spine. The kiss turned passionate, desperate, needy.  
Sherlock's hand drifted from the nape of John's neck to his hair, running it through his fingers. John let a small sigh escape his lips.

Just then, the door opened. Bright light shone into the dark room.  
"Oh dear."  
Mrs. Hudson turned on her heel and scurried away down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time doing this and I'm working on an alternative ending with lots of smuty smut smut ;)


End file.
